Automated banking machines are well known. A common type of automated banking machine used by consumers is an automated teller machine (“ATM”). ATMs enable customers to carry out banking transactions. Common banking transactions that may be carried out with ATMs include the dispensing of cash, the making of deposits, the transfer of funds between accounts, the payment of bills and account balance inquiries. The types of banking transactions a customer can carry out are determined by capabilities of the particular banking machine and the programming of the institution operating the machine. Other types of automated banking machines may allow customers to charge against accounts or to transfer funds. Other types of automated banking machines may print or dispense items of value such as coupons, tickets, wagering slips, vouchers, checks, food stamps, money orders, scrip or traveler's checks. For purposes of this disclosure an ATM, an automated banking machine, or an automated transaction machine shall encompass any device which carries out transactions including transfers of value.
ATMs may include a plurality of devices including for example a CPU processor board, a hard drive, a keypad, and cash dispenser. ATM cases may have a plurality of designs and shapes. For example, ATMs may include a large reinforced security chest or safe which is capable of enclosing both a cash dispenser mechanism and a computer which operates the cash dispenser as well as the other devices of the ATM. In other ATMs, the computer of the ATM may be located outside the chest, although still within a locked enclosure or fascia. Unfortunately, an enclosure or fascia may be less secure than a chest and may be pried or cracked open. As a result computers or other ATM devices located outside the chest may have an increased risk of being modified or hacked by unauthorized users. Such modifications may compromise the security of the ATM and improperly cause the ATM to dispense cash or otherwise transfer value to the unauthorized user. Consequently there exists a need for an automated banking machine that has increased protection against unauthorized access to physical hardware devices of the machine.
In addition, ATMs are connected to at least one network. Such networks may include private networks which include one or more ATM host banking systems. Such networks may also include public networks such as the Internet. ATMs may also use standard Internet protocols to communicate with ATM host banking systems. Such standard protocols may include network protocols such as TCP/IP. As a result ATMs which use TCP/IP may be attacked with the same types of hacking tools used to attack web sites, and other types of computer systems on the Internet. Consequently there exists a need for an automated banking machine that has increased protection against unauthorized access to the machine through network communication.
Once an unauthorized user has gained access to the hardware of an ATM, whether by network communication or physical access to the hardware, the unauthorized user may have the opportunity to steal information from the ATM. Such modifications may include the insertion of viruses, worms, and/or sniffer programs which are operative to capture transaction information such as account numbers, personal identification numbers, and other secret information. As a result there further exists a need for an automated banking machine which has increased protection against the theft of transaction information.